Ponderings of a drunken kiss
by StuckInTheTARDIS
Summary: SPOILERS: BIOTA & SLS  I suppose .  Everyone at the party gets drunk, so Kurt drives Blaine to his house. Kurt has lots of angsty feelings about what happened that night and also what happened on Valentine's day.


**Title**: Ponderings of a drunken kiss.  
**Pairing**: Slight Klaine. Bit of Blanchel. Also, smidges of Blaine/Jeremiah I suppose.  
**Summary**: SPOILERS: BIOTA & SLS (I suppose). Everyone at the party gets drunk, so Kurt drives Blaine to his house. Kurt has lots of angsty feelings about what happened that night and also what happened on Valentine's day.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning(s)**: Don't read unless you've watched BIOTA. ANGST! Possibly. No swearing or smut, but there is thoughts of slash. Mostly Kurt being in love with Blaine.  
**Word Count**: 1004  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee. Don't own Kurt or Blaine. Definitely don't own Chris or Darren.  
**A/N:**

Kurt hoisted Blaine up from the stage in Rachel's basement. He was awake but intoxicated. Littered around the room the New Directions members were either sleeping or making out. Finn, who had long gone his bid to be the designated driver, was curled up on the stage next to Rachel with their hands clasped together. At least one good thing had happened tonight. Kurt felt his heart hurt as he thought of relationships and how Rachel and Blaine had kissed. Blaine had really gotten into it and every so often throughout the night he and Rachel had kissed. Kurt knew that it was the alcohol but the way Blaine had been so enthuse broke his heart.

_Stop thinking about it._ Kurt thought to himself. _It won't do any good to over think the situation._

He had finally gotten Blaine up the stairs and they made their way outside and to the car. Carefully opening the passenger's seat Kurt all but pushed Blaine inside.

"Kurtie-wurtie! I don't wanna leeeeavee! The parties just started!" Clearly_ very_ drunk, Blaine made an attempt to get up using Kurt's jumper.

"Blaine, please, you've got to let go. I got this at Macy's, and I can't let it get stretched," Kurt said as he tried to un-clasp Blaine's hand from his top.

"But Kurrrrtsieeee! Home's _boorrring_," Blaine complained. "Ooh! Shiny!" Blaine reached up to grab Kurt's head as he caught a glimpse of glitter in his hair.

"Blaine, no!"

"Awwwww," Blaine finally, most likely because of Kurt's tone of voice, settled down in the car and let go of Kurt. As Kurt belted him in Blaine stared unblinking at him. "You're preeeety."

Although Kurt's cheeks reddened, he felt heartache all over again. Any other time and he would have been thrilled. But after the diabolical Valentine's Day and the kisses shared with Rachel, Kurt was beginning to wonder if Blaine went around just kissing anyone he wanted to. If that was the truth, then what was going on between them? One minute he was saying that he liked being friends, the next he's throwing away a comment on how he looks.

Kurt was thoroughly confused. To stop himself from thinking he put the radio on, but what should come on but "When I get you alone". Talk about bad timing.

Quickly switching it off Kurt was alone in the dark with just the hum of the engine and the soft snores from Blaine to keep him company.

Sighing softly with relief as he turned the corner to his street Kurt began to calm. Just get Blaine to bed then you can fall asleep and this night will be over. But first the challenge of getting Blaine inside.

"Okay, sleepy, wake up," Kurt said as he nudged Blaine.

"Wahhh?"

"Come on, you're at my house, we've got to get you into a bed so you don't wake up even worse than you are right now." Kurt dragged Blaine up and out of the car, stumbling a bit with the, though short, heavy teenager. They made it to the front door and Kurt stopped. "Make sure you're _quiet_"

They went in, and then Kurt began the hard job of going up the stairs. Thank god Blaine was at least a little awake.

As soon as Blaine hit the bed he was asleep, leaving Kurt in the dark. Sighing he pulled the covers over Blaine. Deciding to forego his nightly facial for once, Kurt lay down on top of the covers, not wanting Blaine to freak out in the morning. He lay there with his eyes closed, but was unable to sleep. Now that he had a proper minute to actually think he was feeling more down than ever. Sighing again, Kurt opened his eyes, got up and sat on the edge of his bed. With one hand holding his head up he realised that he was sad.

Sure, he'd been sad before. Upset over Finn, scared with Karofsky. But never had he ever felt, here it comes, _heartache_ like this before. For the first time he'd actually thought he had a chance with someone. Someone who was actually gay and might like him back. Blaine, the first _out_ gay he had ever met, was the person he had fallen in love with, and it didn't feel like he even had a _chance._ First with Jeremiah, now Rachel. Who next?

_I guess I'm just doomed to be alone._ Kurt thought as a tear made its way down his cheek. Quickly swiping it away, as if ashamed, he ran his hand through his hair. Normally he would _never_ do this, which just showed how anxious he way. As he thought more his breathing got more erratic, and more tears fell. Trying to be quiet, as Blaine was sleeping, Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. Not even bothering to get rid of them now, his face was covered with tear tracks.

Burying his head in his hands he started to shake just a little. Sobs nearly broke through, but he quickly stopped them. Kurt hated crying. It made his face go blotchy and red. He tried to calm himself, but then made the mistake of looking over at Blaine.

Sleeping there so calm, not even _knowing_ how **much** this was hurting Kurt. Quickly standing up he made his way to his desk. Sitting down he lay his arms and head on the desktop. He sat there for half an hour, just thinking, as more tears came. Things kept swirling around his head and he wished he could just fall asleep. But the stinging in his eyes, caused by wiping tears away, hurt and he couldn't relax.

These were times when he wished he had his mum to go to so he could talk it out. As much as he loved his dad, he couldn't just sit and cry with him. Eventually Kurt began to drift off. His last though was of whether he would ever find anyone who would love him for him.

* * *

**A/N:**

No joke, I made myself cry to try and write the crying scene properly. Honestly, to try and get the right sounds I did that.

Another thing, I wrote this _before_ seeing the scene with Kurt and Burt. I watched it on megavideo, and the thing reached the most I could view about halfway. Then I decided to go read a bunch or drunk!Blaine fics, and I didn't see any like this, so I wrote it.

Hopw you enjoyed (:


End file.
